Harley
Harley (ハル Haru) is a playable character in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. She lost both her parents during the events of Final Fantasy IV, but found hope for her life from Edward's music. Story Harley's parents were killed in the great war during the events of Final Fantasy IV. She became Edward's secretary since the reconstruction of Damcyan. At the start of the game, she accompanies Edward to Baron after a messenger sent by Cecil acts strangely. On their journey, Harley is afflicted with desert fever. Edward goes by himself to retrieve the Sand Pearl, but is attacked by bandits when travelling back. He escapes safely, and Harley recovers from the fever. During the night, Edward is visited by Tellah and Anna's spirits. Tellah tells Edward that Anna wants him to find happiness for himself, insinuating that he should maybe move on from the past and find a new lover. In the morning, Edward thanks Harley, possibly hinting at romantic feelings for her. They both sail to Baron and have an audience with Cecil. Edward secretly leaves some Whisperweed in his throne room. On the voyage back to Damycan, Harley and Edward hear a conversation between Cecil and the Mysterious Girl. Upon returning home, Rosa hides at Damcyan's castle before Kain arrives to steal their crystal for Baron. Edward shortly leaves with Cid to rescue Rosa, who was abducted after the attack. In the Gathering Tale, Harley is at Damcyan and worries for Edward's safety at Baron. She recognizes Rydia of Mist, and requests she goes with the party. Edge refuses at first, but reluctantly allows her to accompany them on the Falcon until she sees Edward again. The party believe her information as a scholar will assist them, regardless. When the party chases the Maenads to the True Moon, Harley speaks with Edward in the Subterrane. She asks him to play a song to ease her fear, but he refuses, stating that his harp won't do much good and that he should abandon playing it altogether. However, Harley eventually reconvinces him not to give up. During the ending, Edward speculates Damcyan's Crystal is different from any other Crystal the Creator made, because it has recovered its light faster than the others. Harley asks if he is suggesting that the Crystal is evolving. Edward then says that it is, in a response to the evolution that took place in their hearts. They then both leave with the Chancellor to begin preparations for rebuilding the world. Abilities As a Secretary, she has the abilities "Piercing Sight" and "Gil Toss". Piercing Sight can give an enemy a new weakness and remove buffs. Gil Toss does damage by throwing Gil at all enemies based on Harley's level. Harley also knows the following Band abilities: * Feast of the Land: Harley (Gil Toss) + Edward (Bardsong) * Wild Whip: Rydia (Attack, Whip) + Harley (Attack, Whip) + Izayoi (Attack, Whip) * Call Me Queen: Rydia (Attack, Whip) + Leonora (Attack, Whip) + Harley (Attack, Whip) + Izayoi (Attack, Whip) Trivia *With the exception of guest characters like Fusoya, or Biggs and Wedge, Harley has the least number of Bands than any other character in the game. Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Player Characters Category:Scholars